This invention relates to a rain, wind, wave, and solar energy 4-in-1-electric generating installation.
In our everyday life, we use a lot of electric power. It in normally produced by a conventional electric generator using the hazardous neuclear energy, the polluting fuel-burning, wind energy, or water power with a relatively low overall efficiency. Moreover, the generation of electricity will suspend if the source of energy it uses becomes unavailable.
This invention overcomes the problem with the aid of an electric generating installation which uses 4 natural resources, namely rain energy, wind energy, wave energy, and solar energy in combination resulting in a highly raised overall efficiency. Furthermore, generation of electricity will not suspend even if 1, 2, or 3 of the 4 natural resources becomes unavailable.